¿Qué tan grande es tu amor?
by GaTiTa-SaN
Summary: Muchas veces olvidamos lo importantes que pueden llegar a ser las personas con las que convivimos día a día.. y a veces, el destino tiende a hacernos entender por las malas, que debemos valorar lo que tenemos. No quiero perderte, Sakura.
1. La Rutina

_**¿Qué tan grande es tu amor?**_

_**Declaimer: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son obra de las maravillosas chicas de **CLAMP**, excepto los que yo inventé… esta demás decir que este fic es sin ánimos de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión.  
><em>

**Capitulo 1: La Rutina**

_Otro largo día de trabajo, por fin terminado, es increíble lo lento que puede pasar el tiempo cuando estás encerrado diez horas seguidas en una oficina. Es extraño que trabaje horas extras, porque en realidad no suelo hacerlo, pero últimamente no he tenido muchas ganas de llegar pronto a casa._

-Hasta mañana, Senor Li, espero que pase buenas noches- dijo su secretaria haciendo una leve reverencia mientras le veía marchar.

-Buenas noches, Sookie- respondió el castaño, de forma seca.

Sus pisadas fuertes resonaban en el amplio estacionamiento ya vacio de la compañía, caminaba de forma despreocupada hacia su vehículo, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Son casi las 10- murmuró para sí, mientras miraba el reloj de muñeca. Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras seguía su camino hasta llegar a su auto. Sacó las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y quitó la alarma, procediendo así a montarse en su lujoso Mustang, encendió su vehículo y se puso en marcha.

Luego de recorrer varias calles consiguió un semáforo en rojo así que aprovechó la oportunidad para revisar su móvil.

-7 llamadas perdidas- bufó un poco enfadado- No entiendo por qué simplemente no puede esperar a que llegue a casa, además… Sólo me llama para discutir- terminó tirando el móvil en el asiento del copiloto.-Creo que hoy también tomaré el camino largo.

** -oOoooooOOOOOOooOOOOOOoooooO**

-_Otra vez directo a la contestadora_- pensó la mujer mientras colgaba el teléfono con rabia. Se sentó en el gigantesco sofá de cuero negro mientras un pesado suspiro escapaba de sus labios. No lo entendía. Shaoran tenía varios meses actuando extraño, diferente, _distante_.. Se iba muy temprano al gimnasio y luego a trabajar, ni siquiera desayunaba en casa, sus almuerzos juntos dejaron de ser concurridos hasta llegar al punto de estar extintos, llegaba tarde del trabajo y no conversaban, debido al cansancio con el cual llegaba el joven después de la jornada aboral. Por todas estas razones, la pareja casi no se dirigía la palabra y, aunque ella intentara hablar con él, terminaban discutiendo o simplemente la evadía alegando estar muy cansado.

Su relación estaba mal… Ella lo sabía, estaba muy mal.

Se sobó las cienes para intentar disipar sus pensamientos, aunque eran ciertos, lo menos que pretendía era amargarse la noche… Bueno, amargársela _más_.

Suspiró… Quizas estaba acercándose el momento de enfrentar las cosas.

De pronto oyó como un vehículo se estacionaba frente a la casa e inmediatemente supo que era él. Se levantó del sillón, se acomodó el ceñido vestido que combinaba a la perfección con el color esmeralda de sus ojos, caminó hasta llegar al recibidor y con una amplia y cálida sonrisa esperó a que entrara.

** OOOooooOooOooOoOooOOOoOOoO**

Abrió la puerta de forma pesada, con desgano, realmente no quería estar ahí, no quería verla y tenía la pequeña esperanza de que ya se encontrara dormida, esperanza que se desvaneció al ver el delgado y estilizado cuerpo de su prometida. Era una mujer bella, su largo cabello castaño caía hasta su cintura cual cascada, poseía un figura envidiable con unas piernas bastante largas que la hacían lucir muy elegante, sus ojos verdes, un verde tan precioso como el mismo jade, profundos y misteriosos, su piel blanca y suave y una sonrisa sin comparación, amplia y radiante. Una mujer hermosa, sin lugar a dudas…Hermosa pero insufrible.

-Buenas noches, Shaoran- saludó la joven con una sonrisa amplia.

-Buenas noches, Sakura- respondió el aludido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Oye, preparé la cena, estaba esperándote ya sabes, para cenar juntos.

-La verdad, no tengo hambre, estoy muy cansado- dijo sin mirarla y pasando por su lado para dejar su maletín y su chaqueta en un perchero cercano- Pero muchas gracias por haberme esperado.

-¡Oh vamos Shaoran! He preparado tu plato favorito- le contestó la ojiverde en un tono neutral, que en el fondo se tornaba suplicante- Es más, puedo asegurarte que te encantará.

Respiró profundo y se batió su melena castaña con una mano desordenando sus cabellos antes de girarse a verla y sonreírle sin muchas ganas.

-Está bien- accedió- pero solo un poco, la verdad no tengo mucha hambre.

-Descuida, solo no quiero que te vayas a dormir sin comer- dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa- Pondré la mesa, puedes subir a ducharte, esto estará listo en diez minutos así que no tardes-le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su prometido antes de alejarse e ingresar a la cocina.

Shaoran subió las amplias escaleras despreocupadamente, llegó al cuarto de baño y procedió a ducharse. Salió rápidamente como había indicado la castaña y y se dirigió al gran comedor. Una vez abajo pudo observar lo que la chica había preparado para él: strogonoff de lomito con papas hervidas y vegetales verdes. Debía admitirlo, esa comida tenía muy buena pinta y de pronto, un apetito voraz apareció.

-Sientate- le indicó la mujer mientras salía de la cocina con una botella de vino tinto y dos copas.

Se dirigió a su asiento y como dijo la joven, procedió a sentarse mientras ella lo imitaba. El joven tomó el primer bocado de comida llevándoselo a la boca y justo cuando lo probó, un gesto bastante radical apreció en su rostro.

-Sakura- dijo tragando con dificultad- esto está horrible- soltó de mala gana, dejando a un lado los cubiertos- no entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto hacer algo bien- sentenció limpiándose los labios con una servilleta y tomando luego un trago de vino.

Ignorando que había herido los sentimientos de la chica con aquel comentario, se levantó de la silla y caminó en dirección a las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.

-Imbécil- escuchó un pequeño murmuro que lo obligó a detenerse- no te entiendo, de verdad, no te entiendo… Llevo meses tratando de aparentar que todo está perfectamente cuando en realidad, no es así- dijo Sakura aún desde la mesa- Tengo meses aguantando que me trates como te da la gana cada vez que se te ocurre, aguantando que me digas que no sirvo para nada, que no reconozcas los esfuerzos que hago por ti, por mantener esto en pie- siguió mientras se ponía de pie- Y no entiendo, Shaoran. ¿Por qué estás actuando de ese modo conmigo?- preguntó, girándose para verle a la cara. Sus ojos verdes se encontraban ya cristalinos, pero las lágrimas estaban presas por voluntad propia.

No supo responderle en ese momento, la verdad no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, era rabia, cansancio, se encontraba aburrido y hastiado de esa relación, llevaban saliendo juntos desde los 15 años y ahora, teniendo ambos 24 años, no conocía otra mujer que no fuese Sakura. No sabía en qué momento exactamente su relación se había complicado tanto, solo sabía que esa situación no podía tolerarla ni un día más. Así que decidió hablar.

-Sakura, nuestra relación está mal-comenzó- ya desde hace tiempo no tolero tu presencia, extraño mi libertad, poder estar con quien quiera y salir con mis amigos, estoy harto de tener que rendirte cuentas, decirte donde estoy, con quién y haciendo qué, quiero dejar de sentirme amarrado , quiero vivir como cualquier hombre de mi edad, ir a bares, tomar con mis amigos hasta no saber ni quien rayos soy- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste esto antes?- explotó la castaña entre gritos-¿Por qué te lo guardaste durante TODO este tiempo?

-¡Porque no quería hacerte daño!- le gritó tal y como ella lo había hecho.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, mientras las lágrimas que se encontraban en sus ojos gritaban, desesperadas por salir y resbalar por su bello rostro.

-¿De verdad crees que tratándome como una mierda todos estos meses- dijo con voz entrecortada- estabas ahorrándome sufrimiento?- y finalmente el peso de sus lágrimas venció a sus párpados y cascadas salinas salían de sus verdes ojos- Realmente no sé en qué rayos estabas pensando, Shaoran Li, pero creeme que de haberme dicho esto antes, nos hubiésemos evitado muchos malos ratos, tanto para mí como para ti- dijo mientras se limpiaba torpemente la cara con sus delicadas manos- Creo que ya todo me ha quedado lo suficientemente claro, así que con tu permiso, iré a dormir, mañana debemos trabajar y ya es tarde.

Sakura pasó como un rayo al lado de Shaoran, subiendo las escaleras con una agilidad asombrosa, llegó hasta la recamara y cerró la puerta luego de entrar.

** -OOoooOOoOOOOOooooOOOooo**

La opresión que sentía en su pecho era cada vez más grande, se había prometido que no lloraría, pero se encontraba luchando en vano contra los sollozos que salían involuntariamente de su boca. Realmente no se esperaba todo eso, no esperaba que Shaoran le dijera todas esas horribles y dolorosas cosas, no se esperaba que el amor de su vida le dijera que estaba harto de ella. Sus sollozos se intensificaban al recordar el reciente suceso, estaba sorprendida, dolida, molesta… No solo con él, sino también con ella misma por no haberse percatado mucho antes de aquello… Si, definitivamente había sido una tonta.

-_Una tonta que amó demasiado_- dijo para sí entre sollozos..

Las horas pasaron, ya se encontraba cansada de llorar y al parecer, estaba un poco mas tranquila. Pero seguía pensando, solo pensaba y pensaba… Y mientras más pensaba, más grande era el vacío que sentía.

Eran ya alrededor de las 3 am y pudo escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se abría, se tensó al escuchar unos sutiles pasos que iban en dirección a su cama, él no pareció darse cuenta que aún estaba despierta debido a la penumbra que reinaba en la habitación, así que por un momento, observó aquél cuerpo inmóvil que se encontraba en la cama, ella sostenía un pañuelo blanco en su mano izquierda, seguramente lo había utilizado para secar sus lágrimas. Se sentía pésimo, había causado un gran daño a una de las personas que más quería, cambió años de amor y cariño incondicional, solo por impulsos reprimidos y sentimientos encontrados, rompió un amor que tomó años construir en tan solo unos minutos y con unas pocas palabras. Se había equivocado y lo reconocía, no debió haber actuado de esa forma y mucho menos con ella.

Es impresionante cómo en un momento estamos totalmente seguros de las decisiones que tomaremos y en otro, cuando ya no hay vuelta atrás, nos detenemos a pensar y nos damos cuenta de que nos hemos equivocado. Debía arreglarlo. Si, definitivamente tenía que arreglarlo.

-Lo haré por la mañana- dijo el joven en un murmuro casi inaudible mientras colocaba una manta sobre el cuerpo de su prometida para luego, acostarse a su lado y caer en el más profundo de los sueños.

"_No si lo hago yo primero"_ respondió mentalmente la castaña, sin saber que en realidad ambos se referían a cosas totalmente distintas.

** -OOOoOOOOOOooooOoOOOo**

Había tratado de hacer el menor ruido posible, empacó unas cuantas cosas en su maleta y bajó hacia el salón, una vez allí tomó las llaves de su auto y la gabardina que estaba en el perchero, antes de salir de la enorme casa observo un portarretratos que se encontraba en una fina mesita del recibidor que contenía una foto de la pareja sonriente.

-"Cuando eramos felices"- pensó amargamente mientras colocaba una carta que decía 'para Shaoran' justo al lado de aquella foto.

Salió de la casa y subió a su auto, aún no eran ni las 5 am por lo que se encontraba oscuro, el asfalto se encontraba algo húmedo debido a la ligera lluvia que había comenzado a caer minutos atrás, le esperaba un largo viaje en carro de Tokio a Tomoeda, sin duda alguna iría a casa de su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tras conducir varios minutos la lluvia fue intensificándose ella, por el contrario, ya se hallaba mucho más serena. Se encontraba en la autopista central y debido a la hora, podía observar la cantidad de camiones que se movilizaban por la zona. Sacó el móvil y trato de redactarle un mensaje a su prima.

-_"Tommy, iré a Tomoeda, espero que no sea mucha molestia recibirme en tu casa, te contaré lo que sucedió al llegar, está b…"_- No pudo terminar de escribir porque perdió el control del vehículo debido a la lluvia, pasándose al canal canal contrario.

Y fue allí cuando sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa al observar un par de luches amarillas que se dirigían justo hacia ella y con un sonido seco, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**Bueno, he vuelto y con un nuevo proyecto, sé que el primero aún no está terminado pero, estoy trabajando en ello. :3**

**Espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado, es solo un abreboca para lo que viene, los siguientes capítulos estarán llenos de emociones y se verá más participación de otros personajes.**

**Por favor, dejen Reviews… es muy importante para mi saber si les ha gustado lo poquito que han leído de mi FF… acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y críticas constructivas… claro que también acepto felicitaciones n.n**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Att: GaTiTa-SaN**


	2. Efímero Un término detestable

_**¿Qué tan grande es tu amor?**_

_**Declaimer: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son obra de las maravillosas chicas de **CLAMP**, excepto los que yo inventé… esta demás decir que este fic es sin ánimos de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión._

**Capítulo 2: "Efímero" Un término detestable**

_Llevaba puesto un largo vestido negro, gafas del mismo color, un sombrero que hacía juego… El estar vestida de ese color resaltaba la palidez de su piel y más aún, cuando no llevaba puesto maquillaje alguno._

_Sus ojos no dejaban de desprender lágrimas calientes __que jugueteaban por sus mejillas para terminar en su fina barbilla, estaba triste, si, realmente muy triste. No podía recordar haberse sentido de ese modo alguna vez y, es que la sensación era la de un dolor intenso en el pecho, una sensación de vacío e irrealidad. Sentía que flotaba, porque todas sus acciones eran realizadas por inercia, aún estaba impactada, le sorprendía cómo de un momento a otro la vida podía cambiar, desaparecer._

_Sintió como una mano sujetó con firmeza la de ella, miró al sujeto y comprobó que era su esposo, quien en ese momento le demostraba que estaba ahí para apoyarla aunque en su mirada también había un deje de profunda tristeza, claro, mucho más disimulada que la de ella. Tenerlo ahí a su lado en ese momento sinceramente la reconfortaba, podía sentir como él también compartía su tristeza._

_Miró el ataúd y sus sollozos no tardaron en hacerse notar, al acercarse a este se quitó las gafas que llevaba puestas y observó aquel cuerpo que yacía inmóvil, sin alma… Sus ojos amatistas se abrieron con sorpresa mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para tratar de contener los sollozos, sin tener demasiado éxito…_

Se despertó sobresaltada y se sentó sobre la cama, su respiración era agitada e irregular, su largo cabello negro estaba pegado a su cara debido a la ligera capa de sudor y lágrimas que, involuntariamente había soltado… Intentó recobrar el aliento mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, donde pudo sentir lo acelerado que se encontraba su corazón.

-Tomoyo, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó con preocupación el hombre de ojos azules que se encontraba a su lado.

-Si Eriol, estoy bien- dijo sonriéndole con dificultad- solo ha sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla- dijo más para sí misma que para su esposo..

-Ven aquí- dijo mientras tomaba su delicado cuerpo y lo atraía hacia el- solo ha sido un mal sueño, amor. Te prometo que todo estará bien- terminó mientras besaba dulcemente sus labios y la abrazaba de forma tierna.

Y fueron aquellos gestos los que hicieron que se calmara su ansiedad, Eriol tenía razón, solo había sido un mal sueño, nada de qué preocuparse… Pero la imagen que se había formado en su mente la había perturbado y bastante… Sin embargo, no tardó en dejar de darle vueltas al asunto ya que el sueño, la venció nuevamente.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los rayos del sol ya se hacían presentes y se colaban entre las ligeras cortinas de aquella habitación, haciendo que esta se iluminara poco a poco.

Comenzó a notar el cambio de claridad y se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido, abrió lentamente sus ambarinos ojos y se sentó en la cama un momento para estirarse y quitarse la pereza. No fue hasta ese momento donde todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente. Volteó de manera brusca, buscando con la mirada la figura de su prometida.

-Sakura- llamó al no haberla encontrado en la cama- ¿Cariño, donde estás?- preguntó saliendo de la habitación, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

La buscó por toda la casa, sin éxito alguno, simplemente no había rastro de su Sakura. Y no era para menos, quizás salió bastante temprano para despejar su mente y tratar de olvidar la terrible noche que había pasado gracias a él. Seguramente se encontraba corriendo por el parque, o quizás habría llamado a Tomoyo para contarle lo ocurrido y buscar consuelo…

Se sentía un asco, la había lastimado de la peor forma que pudo haberlo hecho, se había comportado como un idiota y prometió enmendarlo esa mañana, solo que no contaba con que su prometida se lo pusiera difícil yéndose tan temprano.

Decidió bajar las escaleras y preparar algo de café, al estar en el salón, se observó en uno de los grandes espejos que habían en la pared, tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas ya que, sinceramente, el tampoco la había pasado bien la noche anterior. Si, estaba enfrascado en el tema, su mente no le permitía pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan animal, Shaoran Li?- se reprochó a sí mismo. Preparó el café y lo sirvió en una taza, cuando de pronto el teléfono de la casa sonó. De nuevo se dirigió al salón, mientras el teléfono seguía sonando de modo insistente.

-Buenos días, casa de los Li- respondió al coger el teléfono.

-¿Es usted Shaoran Li?- preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién habla?- respondió el ambarino, intrigado.

-Le habla la enfermera Matjushin, del Hospital Central de Tokio- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono- Me temo que la señorita Sakura Kinomoto ha sufrido un accidente y no habíamos podido contactar con usted hasta ahora, le ruego que por favor se dirija lo más rápido que le sea posible al hospital.- Finalizó la chica.

Se quedó en blanco unos segundos, no entendía la información que acababa de recibir. ¿Hospital? ¿Accidente? ¿Su Sakura? No parecía real.. Era una broma, _debía_ ser una cruel broma.

-Señorita, ¿está usted segura que se trata de MI Sakura Kinomoto?- preguntó con un deje de esperanza, queriendo escuchar que todo aquello era una confusión.

-Lo lamento, Señor Li, pero me temo que si- respondió suavemente la chica- por favor diríjase al hospital donde le darán todos los detalles sobre el accidente y las condiciones en las cuales se encuentra.

Shaoran solo pudo atinar a soltar la bocina, correr para buscar las llaves de su auto, tomar el abrigo del perchero y dirigirse a toda velocidad al hospital.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se encontraba en un lugar en el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a estar, era su trabajo, más bien su hogar, su vida entera. Conocía el rostro de cada uno de los miembros del personal, sus turnos y días libres, conocía de la vida de unos más que de otros, pero al fin y al cabo, un poco los conocía.

Aquella madrugada todo transcurría de manera normal en la sala de emergencias del Hospital Central de Tokio, solamente algunos casos de niños y adultos mayores con algún tipo de dolencia, nada que él no pudiese manejar, y es que si, el Doctor Touya Kinomoto era realmente bueno en lo que hacía, francamente eran pocas las situaciones que parecían complicadas para él.

Las puertas de la sala de emergencia se abrieron de par en par, entraron los paramédicos junto con la camilla y un paciente, todos estaban muy agitados, al parecer era algo grave.

-Doctor Kinomoto, lo necesitamos con urgencia en la sala A3, ha llegado una paciente que sufrió un accidente automovilístico, tiene contusiones en las piernas, brazos y torso, además de tener una hemorragia en el área frontal del cráneo, aún no sabemos en qué estado se encuentra su cerebro, necesitamos su presencia para realizar los pasos pertinentes- dijo la enfermera- Tiene pulso débil y respira gracias al respirador artificial- continuo informando la chica mientras se dirigían rápidamente a la sala- debemos actuar rápidamente si no queremos perderla.

Al entrar a la sala observó como todos los presentes se encontraban agitados, atendiendo a la paciente, pero al acercarse lo suficiente y ver el rostro de la chica, su rostro palideció.

-Sakura- dijo en un susurro. No podía creerlo, era su hermana, su linda hermanita era quien estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos. Sintió miedo, y de pronto miles de sensaciones lo abrumaron. Se quedó estático.

-Doctor Kinomoto, denos las ordenes- dijo un chico, sin obtener respuesta alguna- Doctor Kinomoto, por favor, estamos esperando para proceder- dijo nuevamente.

Se sentía terrible, no sabía qué hacer, estaba nervioso, triste, asustado; pero sabía que si no actuaban ahora, podía perderla, así que dejo a un lado todos los temores y decidió enfrentarlo como un caso más.

-Necesitamos tomografías para saber el estado de su cerebro, revisar si hay hemorragias internas y de ser así detenerlas, preparen el quirófano y llamen al Neurocirujano que se encuentre de guardia- dijo rápidamente mientras los enfermeros se llevaron a Sakura de la sala de emergencias.

Salió rápidamente del hospital y se quedó a un lado de la puerta principal. Tenía nauseas, su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía desorientado. El sabía que era poco ético ese comportamiento en un doctor pero es que, nadie se imagina que te tocaría ver a la única persona de tu familia luchando por su vida en una sala de emergencias, nunca esperas que te toque atender a aquella chiquilla que sostuviste en tus brazos cuando nació, aquella niña que cuidaste, mimaste y fastidiaste a lo largo de toda su vida… Jamás esperas ver a tu hermanita menor al borde de la muerte.

Y en ese momento, llevó sus manos a la cara y lloró… Sollozó como un niño pequeño, dejó salir todo el miedo y la angustia que en ese momento sentía.

-¿Touya? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó suavemente una voz conocida.

El chico la miró, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de manera brusca.

-No, Nakuru. No estoy bien, es mi hermana quien está muriendo en este momento.- Justo cuando termino la frase sintió cómo la chica se abalanzó sobre el y le dio un cálido abrazo.

-¡Oh Touya! Lo lamento tanto- dijo sintiéndose apenada- no tenía idea. Lo siento, lo siento tanto- continuó- Pero te necesitamos ahí, Touya. Eres uno de los doctores que está mejor capacitado y creo que ella te necesita más que a nadie en este momento. Por favor, sé que es duro, pero debes ser fuerte, por ambos.

Nakuru tenía razón, Sakura lo necesitaba y no estaban en condiciones de perder tiempo, así que entró nuevamente al Hospital.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Llegó rápidamente al Hospital, y divisó en la sala de espera a quien parecía ser Tomoyo acompañada por Eriol, se acercó hasta ellos e inmediatamente sintió como los brazos de la chica se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes en su blanco rostro.

-Shaoran, esto es terrible, terrible- sollozó mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza- No quiero que muera, Shaoran. Sakura no puede morir, no puede- dijo mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del ambarino.

-Tranquila, amor- dijo Eriol, aparentemente sereno- Todo estará bien, ya está en el quirófano, los doctores están haciendo todo lo que está a su alcance- intentó tranquilizarla.

-¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice, si es mi mejor amiga la que está muriendo ahí adentro?- gritó desesperada.

Eriol solo se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente mientras ella, lloraba desconsolada.

Shaoran no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegó, solamente habló con la enfermera quien le dio todos los detalles acerca de lo sucedido. Sakura había tenido un accidente de tránsito, mientras iba camino a Tomoeda para hablar con Tomoyo, chocó contra un camión de carga porque perdió el control de su vehículo debido a la lluvia, se encontraba grave, había perdido mucha sangre pero lo peor, había sido el golpe en su cabeza, tenía hemorragia interna en el lóbulo frontal del cerebro, su estado era tan delicado que no podían decir con precisión si podían salvar su vida.

Se sentía frustrado, impotente, molesto, triste, abrumado. Tenía mil y un sensaciones en aquel momento. Y es que lo que está a la vista no necesita anteojos, sabía que aquello había sido su culpa, porque si no hubiesen discutido la noche anterior, ella no se habría ido de la casa, no habría sufrido ningún accidente y ambos se encontraran abrazados en la cama, durmiendo cálidamente. Se sentía horrible, era su culpa, el amor de su vida estaba muriendo por SU culpa.

Tomoyo y Eriol hablaron con el mayor de los Kinomoto y este les informó sobre el estado de Sakura cuando ingresó al hospital, ya que ni siquiera el mismo tenía información de cómo se encontraba en ese momento.

Habían pasado aproximadamente seis horas desde que ingresó al quirófano y aún, no habían noticias.

-Señor Kinomoto, Señor Li- se acercó a ellos el colega de Touya. Todos se pusieron de pie- Ya la señorita Kinomoto se encuentra en terapia intensiva, la operación ha resultado pero aún no se encuentra totalmente fuera de peligro, debemos ver como evoluciona- dijo el doctor- Sinceramente, debo decir que es casi un milagro que se encuentre viva, debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió. Estaremos informándoles acerca de su evolución, por ahora, permanezcan tranquilos- terminó, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Tomoyo se encontró más tranquila, tenía fe en que su amiga se recuperaría, después de todo, ya lo peor había pasado, era cuestión de tiempo para que se recuperara. Se levantó nuevamente de su asiento y le pidió a su esposo que la acompañara a comprar un café.

-¿Quieren que les traigamos algo, chicos?- preguntó la chica de ojos amatista refiriéndose a Shaoran y Touya.

-Si, por favor tráeme un café, Tomoyo- respondió el mayor de los Kinomoto y Shaoran se limito a negar con la cabeza.

La pareja se alejó, dejando a ambos hombres solos en la sala de espera.

-Kinomoto- dijo Shaoran, quien emitía por primera vez un sonido desde que había llegado al Hospital- ¿Crees que estará bien?- en su voz se podía detectar profunda preocupación y cierto toque de esperanza, esperando que el galeno le respondiera justo lo que quería escuchar. Touya solo fijó su mirada en el por un momento y luego, se concentró en el vacío.

-No lo sé, mocoso- dijo con pesar- realmente, no lo sé.

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**Aquí estoy nuevamente, con la entrega del segundo capítulo de esta historia, primero que nada MUCHISIMAS gracia a aquellas persona que dejaron sus comentarios, de verdad, son ustedes mismos los que me alientan a seguir adelante con este proyecto, realmente espero que esté siendo de su agrado puesto que para mi es un material que es bastante interesante por el contenido sentimental que tiene.**

**Ya vimos más participación de algunos personajes y, aunque ahorita se ve mucho drama y emociones, les prometo que la cosa se pondrá más interesante! Espero que sigan leyendo para enterarse qué pasará en el próximo capitulo. **

**Por favor, dejen Reviews… es muy importante para mi saber si les ha gustado lo poquito que han leído de mi FF… acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y críticas constructivas… claro que también acepto felicitaciones n.n**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Att: GaTiTa-SaN**


	3. Ni bien, Ni mal

_**¿Qué tan grande es tu amor?**_

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son obra de las maravillosas chicas de __**CLAMP**__, excepto los que yo inventé… esta demás decir que este fic es sin ánimos de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión._

**Capítulo 3: Ni bien, ni mal.**

Pasaron tres días, una semana, dos semanas, siete semanas… Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo en realidad había pasado desde aquel fatídico suceso, solo sabía que con cada rayo nuevo del sol, su esperanza se renovaba.

La visitaba al hospital cada día, antes de trabajar y también al salir de su jornada laboral, al principio, estuvo con ella día y noche, velando su sueño, si.. Aquel sueño que parecía eterno, en el que se encontraba sumergida.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Esperaban impacientes noticias acerca de Sakura, ya estaba fuera del quirófano e incluso ya se encontraba en una habitación, había estado 7 días en terapia intensiva y ahí, no tenía permitida las visitas. Solo contaban con algunas cuantas palabras de los médicos, sin detalles alentadores y tampoco desalentadores, ni siquiera el mismo Touya sabía con certeza cuál era su estado; había sobrevivido a la cirugía pero, aún no tenían la certeza de si su cuerpo resistiría, simplemente se encontraban a la espera de un milagro._

_Luego de la espera, por fin pudieron verla. Se encontraba en una amplia habitación del hospital, conectada a centenares de aparatos que monitoreaban sin descanso su vida. Se veía pálida y frágil, francamente parecía un cuerpo vacio, sin un alma que le diese calidez, pero todo indicaba que ahí estaba, ahí estaba su Sakura, solo que sin su vivacidad característica._

_La primera vez que la vio en ese estado, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, su alma se encontraba devastada y solamente quería echarse a llorar como un niño pequeño, pero debía ser fuerte… Si, debía ser fuerte por ella. Así que solamente se acercó, tomó su mano y trato de sonreír un poco._

_-Estoy aquí Sakura - Susurró a su odio y luego, depositó un suave beso sobre su frente vendada._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

-Y seguiré estando- dijo sentado a su lado, con su mano entrelazada en la de ella.

Oyó como la puerta de la habitación se abría y daba paso al señor Kinomoto, el padre de Sakura.

-Buenas tardes, Li- Saludó Fujitaka, con la sonrisa afable que lo caracterizaba- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi pequeña?

- Igual. Las enfermeras dicen que sus signos vitales se han estabilizado y que eso significa una notable mejora, pero para mí no significa lo mismo, no ha despertado y- se detuvo un momento cuando sintió que su voz amenazaba con quebrarse- Yo, lo siento señor Kinomoto, no era mi intención decir esto…

-No te preocupes, entiendo- dijo dulcemente- es mi hija, también tengo miedo, me abruma el solo pensar que no despierte algún día. Pero, siempre que esos pensamientos llegan a mi mente me tranquiliza saber que ella es fuerte, superará esto al igual que ha superado todos los obstáculos de su vida.

-Sí, tiene razón. Solo hay que tener esperanza- respondió Shaoran apretando nuevamente la mano de su prometida.

-¿Te molesta si esta noche me quedo con ella?- preguntó el padre de la ojiverde. Al notar la indecisión de Shaoran, añadió- Te haría bien un descanso, muchacho, llevas semanas aquí, ella estará bien, soy su padre, ¿recuerdas? La cuidaré, Li.

Luego de eso, no tenía opción a darle un "NO" por respuesta, era obvio que de todos modos se quedaría con ella, es su padre, es su derecho.

"_Pero es el amor de mi vida, no creo que entienda lo difícil que se me hace dejarla aquí" _pensó, mientras asentía con la cabeza indicándole al señor Kinomoto que cedería ante la insistencia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Desde hacía varias semanas sentía que su vida había dado un vuelco algo drástico. Antes, solo debía preocuparse de sus diseños, trabajar una interminable cantidad de horas en la empresa que su madre había fundado, pasar tiempo con su esposo, cuidar los típicos detalles del hogar, simplemente corría todo el día a todas horas.

Pero nunca sabemos cuando nuestra rutina puede cambiar.

Desde el accidente que tuvo su mejor amiga, sentía que debía hacer algo más para aprovechar cada momento, vivir con más calma, disfrutar de los pequeños detalles y no dejar que el trabajo consumiera casi completamente su vida.

Y si, es una lástima que tengamos que vernos afectados por algún suceso para realmente comenzar a valorar las cosas que tenemos, aprovechar el tiempo o simplemente, dedicarle algo de este a los demás. Si, tenía ganas de cambiar y realmente comenzar a vivir pero qué difícil es poder llevar el 'Querer' al 'Hacer'.

-¿Señorita Daidouji? ¿Está escuchándome?- dijo insistentemente una chica que se encontraba sentada frente a su amplio escritorio.

-Si, por supuesto que sí- mintió. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que había dejado de escuchar lo que aquella chica le decía.

-Bueno, la reunión es a las 4 pm, ya llamé a su chofer para que venga por usted a las 3:30 y pueda llegar a tiempo, además de eso, confirmé la reservación en el restaurant que me pidió, ya sabe, para terminar de discutir el negocio que se realizará entre las empresas Daidouji y la empresa del señor Puhg, deberían estar ahí a las 8:30. Su vestido ya se encuentra en su casa, llamé a la tintorería y lo llevaron directamente allá para que no fuese necesario que usted lo retirara personalmente de camino a su casa. Para mañana en la mañana tiene una reunión con el comité de ventas….

-¿Podemos enfrentar un día a la vez, Tsuki?- interrumpió la amatista frotándose un poco las sienes- creo que tanta presión no está bien para ninguna de las dos.

-Tal vez tenga razón, pero dejar de planificar un día, es perderlo- se defendió la chica, de forma quejumbrosa- además, es mi trabajo estructurar todas sus actividades.

-Lo sé, Tsuki, y créeme que lo haces estupendamente, querida. Solo que, últimamente no estoy para tanta presión- culminó diciendo eso más para sí que para su asistente.

-Bien, un día por vez entonces- bufó- pero debería estar atenta a las actividades de hoy, son las 3:00 pm y aún no ha escogido todos los diseños para el catálogo de este mes.

-Tranquila, lo tendré listo antes que Yhuan venga por mi- concluyó Tomoyo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Está bien, con permiso señorita Daidouji- Tsuki hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó.

"_Si, definitivamente, querer cambiar no es suficiente para lograrlo. Pasaré mi vida entera preguntándome cómo sería si hubiese 'vivido' realmente" _pensó mientras se concentraba nuevamente en la pantalla de su computadora y miraba atentamente cada diseño de la temporada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Esa noche su padre se había ofrecido a quedarse con ella, más bien, lo había exigido pero, de forma sutil. Entendía, es su hija y obviamente tiene todo el derecho del mundo a estar con ella en ese momento.

Pero la sola idea de dejarla ahí, lo inquietaba. No porque desconfiara de los cuidados que recibía ahí, sino que simplemente, no quería alejarse de ella ni un segundo, ella lo necesitaba.

Aunque sus ganas de irse eran prácticamente nulas, Fujitaka insistió que fuese a descansar a su casa, tenía algunos días sin estar en la mansión Li y tal vez, le haría bien dormir aunque sea una noche en su cómoda cama y no en duro sofá en aquella fría habitación de hospital.

El trayecto a casa se le hizo corto o más bien, iba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que prácticamente no notó cómo había llegado ahí. Entró a la enorme casa y encendió las luces, todo lucía totalmente normal. Colocó su abrigo en el perchero, atravesó el comedor, pensó entrar a la cocina y preparar algo de comer, pero últimamente su apetito ya no era el mismo, así que decidió saltarse la cena y fue directo a la habitación, una vez allí, se desvistió y decidió tomar un baño.

Colocó el agua bastante caliente dentro de la bañera y cuando estuvo llena, se sumergió completamente en ella.

Sentía como su cuerpo le agradecía aquella calidez, ese momento donde por fin podía dejar de estar tenso y descansar, aunque fuese un poco, estuvo varios segundos bajo el agua y luego, sacó su cabeza y la inclinó hacia atrás, mientras dejaba que el agua actuara por el resto de su cuerpo.

Estuvo ahí hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse y su piel lucía esas arrugas características de pasar tanto tiempo en el agua, tomó una toalla y se la colocó alrededor de la cintura, salió del baño en dirección a la habitación principal y una vez ahí, simplemente se dejó caer sobre el amplio y mullido colchón.

Estuvo ahí largo rato, con los ojos cerrados y la mente totalmente en blanco.

Abrió sus ojos por un segundo y su mirada ambarina localizó de inmediato el lugar de la cama que solía ocupar su Sakura, cerró los ojos nuevamente y volvió a abrirlos de manera desesperada, y así hizo unas cuantas veces, apretando con más y más fuerza los ojos cada vez que los cerraba, deseando que al abrirlos, su prometida estuviese ahí a su lado, sonriéndole cálidamente, haciéndole una broma, o simplemente dedicándole una mirada dulce y llena de amor…

Se dio por vencido, por más que lo deseara, ella no estaría allí en ese momento, simplemente le tocaba esperar y tener esperanza, quizás algún día volvería a verla sonreír…

Quizás..

Y fue en ese momento donde sintió como de pronto el vació volvía, como su corazón latía rápidamente y se destrozaba en mil pedazos al tiempo que su fuerza flaqueaba.

Pasó su mano sobre el lado de la cama donde ella dormía y una indómita lágrima salió de sus ojos, seguida de una segunda y luego otra, hasta que no pudo contener el llanto que llevaba semanas reprimiendo.

Se sintió inútil e indefenso, estaba claro que no podía hacer más por Sakura y llorar no mejoraría las cosas, lo sabía. Pero de algún modo tenía que descargar todo el dolor, el miedo y la ira que sentía.

-Debo ser fuerte- se dijo- Debo ser fuerte por Sakura, me necesita- terminó con un pequeño sollozo.

Al diablo todo, el la necesitaba a ella. Oh, si! Cuanto la necesitaba...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO oOoOoOo**

Una noche como cualquier otra, su turno acababa de comenzar y había llegado con algo de retraso, ya que estuvo tonteando con uno de sus colegas en el cafetín del Hospital como era costumbre. Esta vez se trataba de Shergal Hymui, un atractivo residente de cabello de color dorado como el mismo sol y unos ojos tan oscuros como la propia noche, de facciones marcadas y un cuerpo delgado pero atlético, y por supuesto, muy alto, un requisito primordial para osar ser pretendiente de Nakuru Akisuki.

-Buenas noches, Rinha- saludó con ánimos a la recepcionista de la sala de emergencias- ¿Alguna novedad esta noche?

-Pues, hasta ahora no, Dra. Akisuki. Solo ha llegado un ppaciente con un fuerte dolor abdominal, pero ya se encargó el Dr. Amura- respondió la mujer.

-Bien, muchas gracias- siguió su camino hasta la sala de reuniones. Una vez allí saludó a varios colegas, y conversó con algunos otros.

Era una noche extrañamente tranquila, ciertamente no había llegado ninguna emergencia verdaderamente alarmante, nada que no pudiesen controlar de inmediato. Pero como bien sabe, en cualquier momento podría entrar a la sala el caso más descabellado.

**FLAHSBACK**

Recordaba cuando apenas tenía una semana de haber comenzado a trabajar en un hospital, se encontraba también en la sala de emergencias, cuando de pronto, se abrió estrepitosamente la puerta y entraron tres paramédicos con un paciente en camilla. Lo primero que notó fue el rastro de sangre que dejaba la camilla a su paso, y justo en ese momento supo que sería un caso difícil. Se acercó rápidamente a la camilla y notó que la sangre manaba copiosamente del abdomen del hombre.

-Herida por arma blanca.- dijeron los paramédicos- Al parecer todo comenzó con una tonta riña de bar, pero luego todo se tornó serio cuando alguien decidió apuñalar a este hombre.

Mientras escuchaba el relato, Nakuru ya se encontraba siguiendo órdenes mentales sobre cómo debía proceder, pero por más órdenes que siguiera, la hemorragia no paraba y ella comenzaba a asustarse. "_Calma, Nakuru_"- se decía- "_cinco años estudiando medicina no son en vano, concéntrate"._

Pero todo iba de mal en peor, los signos vitales comenzaron a fallar y el paciente seguía perdiendo sangre. Y justo en ese momento, apareció.

-Necesito con urgencia que realicen análisis de sangre para comprobar su tipo, una vez lo sepan, llamen al banco de sangre del piso 3 y díganles que necesitaremos al menos, tres paquetes, ha perdido mucha sangre- se acercó al paciente y lo examinó- Entró en shock, así que más vale que nos movamos y que el cirujano de turno esté ya en el quirófano.

De un momento a otro, todo el mundo comenzó a correr y a seguir las órdenes del recién llegado y, en menos de dos minutos, el paciente se encontraba en el quirófano.

"_Impresionante_"-pensó- "_si no hubiese sido por él, creo que no hubiese podido coordinar esto_"

El Doctor salió de la sala y siguió dando cientos de órdenes y cuando por fin, la situación estuvo bajo control, se dirigió a ella.

-¿Eres tú la nueva residente, cierto?

-Sí, Nakuru Akisuki, Doctor- respondió algo cohibida.

-Bien, Akisuki. Aprende a controlar tu pánico cada vez que veas sangre, eres estudiante de medicina por una razón y si te quedas helada como un témpano cada vez que ves una situación como esta, créeme que le será fácil a un tribunal quitarte la credencial de medicina.

Una vez dicho esto, se retiró y la dejó ahí, sin palabras.

-Veo que ya conociste a Kinomoto- le comentó una enfermera con una risilla tonta en los labios- ¿A que parece todo un doctor?

-¿No lo es?- preguntó. La sola idea de que alguien con menos nivel que ella haya logrado controlar una situación así la incomodó.

-Aún no, pero este año culmina su residencia y quizás, busque otro hospital donde trabajar- respondió la mujer- Pero no creas que es así de fanfarrón todo el tiempo, solo quería darte una pequeña lección, ya sabes, 'pagar la novatada'.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡NAKURUUUUUU!

-¡AH! ¿qué sucede?- preguntó sobresaltada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te he llamado varias veces y no parecías reaccionar.- contestó el Doctor Touya Kinomoto.

-Lo siento, solo estaba distraída, es que cada vez que tenemos una noche tan tranquila como esta, recuerdo que el día que te conocí, era exactamente igual, parecía que nada pasaría y de pronto, todo cambió.

-Sí, también lo recuerdo- dijo mientras sonreía ligeramente- esa noche aprendiste que las sorpresas llegan en cualquier momento y que siempre…

-Hay que estar preparados- culminó ella la frase.- ¿Sabes, Touya? Creo que aún no te he agradecido por ayudarme esa noche, si tu no hubieses llegado tal vez ese hombre hubiese muerto por mi culpa y…

-Pero no lo hizo, Nakuru- se anticipó el, sabía que ella en el fondo aún se sentía culpable por no haber podido controlar la situación- Además, eran tus primeros días en el hospital, nadie esperaba que lo operaras tu misma- le sonrió un poco para tranquilizarla.

-Sí, tienes razón- contestó algo resignada. A pesar de la primera impresión que le había causado Kinomoto, eran muy buenos amigos, obviamente, esto había tomado un tiempo ya que ella lo había considerado un hombre "soberbio y sin un ápice de amabilidad", pero su opinión varió notablemente según pasaba el tiempo.

-Te he visto hace un rato con un chico en el cafetín- comentó- ¿Quién es el cretino que cayó en tus redes esta vez?- Preguntó en tono burlón.

A modo de respuesta, ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-No seas tonto, Touya. No es ningún cretino. Su nombre es Shergal Hymui y es nuevo aquí, bueno nuevo para mí ya que nunca lo había visto hasta hace unas semanas, trabaja en el turno de la mañana.

-Ah- respondió el galeno restándole importancia a los detalles- solo espero que no te hagas ilusiones tan rápido.

-Solo somos amigos, Touya, nada más.

-Sí, así comienzan todos.- dijo con ánimos de comenzar a darle una regañina por todas esas relaciones fallidas, pero Nakuru cambió el tema rápidamente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Sakura? ¿Has ido a visitarla hoy?

-Está estable, o sea, sin novedad alguna, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas- suspiró- mi padre se quedará con ella esta noche. No sé cómo convenció al prometido de mi hermana para que se fuera a su casa pero ahí está, cuidando de ella como un padre debe hacer.

-Ya veo. ¿Puedo preguntarte, cómo has tomado todo esto?

-Pues, supongo que de la mejor forma que un médico puede afrontar, tengo esperanzas Nakuru, pero ambos sabemos que su diagnóstico no es el más alentador. Quizás despierte o quizás esté en coma por siempre, de cualquier modo, estaré con ella cada día, esperando ver una mejora.

Y antes que pudiese ofrecerle algunas palabras conciliadoras, los altavoces se activaron requiriendo la presencia de ambos en la central de emergencias.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO oOoOoOo**

Se encontraba caminando por un bosque donde no había frío ni calor, el sol brillaba pero la niebla era tan espesa que apenas podía notar la figura redondeada posada a mitad del cielo. Estaba sola, pero no sentía miedo. Era un lugar que, para algunos resultaría escalofriante mientras que para ella, resultaba tan acogedor como su propio hogar.

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_ se preguntó, mirando alrededor, inspeccionando cada aspecto de aquel lugar.

Divisó grandes árboles, matorrales de distintos tamaños, habían algunos que incluso, ofrecían flores multicolores, otros, ofrecían diversos frutos que a la vista, resultaban tan apetitosos como hermosos. Escuchó el agua correr y siguió el sonido hasta que dio con un pequeño arroyo de agua cristalina.

Por un momento, miró su reflejo en el agua, su cabello castaño estaba algo desordenado y sus ojos esmeraldas lucían cansados. Sumergió ambas manos dentro del agua y las llevó a su rostro para lavarse, pero no sintió absolutamente nada.

"_Qué extraño, jamás me había pasado eso"_ dijo para sí, restándole importancia al asunto.

Siguió explorando, caminando los senderos que aparecían ante ella, estaba perdida y lo sabía, pero no sentía miedo, simplemente quería encontrar un lugar que pudiese reconocer para ubicarse.

Luego de largas horas de recorrido notó que a pesar de haber caminado lo que parecían kilómetros, no estaba cansada, sedienta ni hambrienta y el sol seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar desde que comenzó su caminata.

"_¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?" _Dijo mientras la confusión la hacía su presa_._

_**Notas de la autora:**_

**¡MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA! Se que no hay excusa válida, pero debo contarles que mi inicio en la Universidad consumió todo mi tiempo durante este semestre, pero estoy de vacaciones y aquí les traje el siguiente capítulo..**

**Bueno, mis queridas y queridos lectores, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y como habrán notado hay un poco más de drama y sentimientos que bueno, aún se encuentran latentes. Ya estamos comenzando a ver cómo se comportan algunos personajes en torno a la situación y tenemos la presencia de nuestra querida Sakura, solo que de un modo algo particular. En el próximo capitulo participarán otros personajes de la historia y como es de esperarse, habrá mucho más drama! sin más nada que decirles, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, es importantísimo para mí la opinión de ustedes.**

**Nos leemos en el****próximo capitulo!**

**Att: GaTiTa-SaN**


End file.
